In a very unusual way
by Lady Bee
Summary: De um jeito bem incomum, com direito a pisadelas nos pés, ele dizia que a amava.


_**In a very unusual way**__**  
**__**One time I needed you**__**  
**__**Ina very unusual way**__**  
**__**You were my friend**__**  
**__**Maybe it lasted a day**__**  
**__**Maybe it lasted an hour**__**  
**__**But somehow it will never end**_

Doidos olhos desvairados. Agora eles estavam semi-abertos, bem marcados pelo delineador preto, enquanto a boca vermelha sustentava um cigarro. A vida nos leva a lugares inusitados...

Ela levantou-se de uma vez da mesa e ele estava determinado a segui-la, mas a pisadela que ela deu no pé dele foi um aviso claro. Com ela era sempre assim, sem meio termo, sem negociação, sem palavras.

Deixou-o sozinho num restaurante fino, cheio de gente bebendo champanhe e fumando cigarros, alguns dançavam, menos ela. Ela pairava acima destas diversões comuns.

Ele jogou seu corpo na cadeira, sem dar muita importância ao que poderiam dizer dele. Estava cansado, estava farto de muita coisa. De todas as mulheres, todas elas, ele tinha que se envolver com uma que era incapaz de alguma racionalidade.

Ela era italiana...As italianas são o sentimento puro a flor da pele.

Elas pintavam suas bocas de vermelho, delineavam seus olhos, balançavam seus quadris levemente quando caminhavam pelas Vias de Roma. Por si só eram poesia e música, com um toque meio amargo e explosivo, nunca ponderadas, nunca compreendidas, sempre exigentes.

Um homem italiano respeita sua esposa, valoriza sua amante, mas a única mulher que ele ama é sua mãe. O que uma italiana ama? Talvez elas amem tudo e tanto que seja impossível separar um amor do outro. Ou talvez elas apenas amassem seus filhos.

Feliz, ou infelizmente, ele não era filho dela. Ele não era nada dela.

De um jeito bem incomum eles sempre estiveram muito cientes da existência um do outro. De um jeito bem incomum, eles eram iguais.

Algumas pessoas, quando se apaixonam, compram flores, cantam, escrevem poemas. Quando um deles se apaixonava demonstrava o sentimento com uma pisadela no pé do outro. O difícil era saber quando a agressão era um antônimo, ou era de fato uma agressão.

Ele se sentia num filme de Fellini, mas suas mulheres estavam todas reunidas em uma só.

Lembrou-se do dia que a reencontrou.

_Caminhando tão despreocupado, ele a viu sentada num café ascendendo um cigarro e bebericando um capuccino. A abolição de máscaras nunca pareceu afetá-la de fato. A máscara dela sempre permaneceu intacta._

_ Se fosse um filme, o ângulo da câmera se fecharia naquele rosto impassível e distante, como o rosto das santas em igrejas. Mas naqueles olhos pairava um toque, nem muito forte nem muito fraco, de uma melancolia._

_ Eles não se viam há muitos anos, se é que alguma vez se viram de fato. Ele se questionou sobre o tempo, sobre o passado, sobre os deveres e restrições que não mais existiam. Deixaram a Grécia e agora ele cruzava a mesma rua onde ela aproveitava seu momento de ócio. Talvez ela estivesse esperando alguém._

_ Apenas humanos. Civis incógnitos no meio de uma multidão de transeuntes numa rua qualquer de Roma. Ela usava maquiagem, salto alto, saia e casaqueto. O cabelo que ele havia se acostumado a ver solto estava agora preso num coque bem feito. Ela era sofisticada, ela não guardou nada do passado._

_ Roma tinha esse efeito sobre as pessoas. Uma sofisticação natural brotava e então você se tornava uma caricatura de filmes de Fellini. De um jeito bem incomum, ela sempre despertou a curiosidade dentro dele e a máscara era uma mera desculpa pra isso. Agora ela reacendia aquela pergunta incomoda. Ela era real?_

_ Decidiu que só saberia tentando._

_ Atravessou a rua a passos largos, sem desarrumar seu rabo de cavalo caprichosamente feito e fazendo o paletó preto esvoaçar, junto com a gravata fina. Os óculos escuros disfarçavam o objetivo da ousadia. Ela não o viu saltar do pequeno carro esporte e correr até o café. Ela jamais veria, uma musa não desce de seu pedestal por um olhar, não o olhar de um homem como ele._

_ - Ciao signorina! – ele disse e ao invés de um sobressalto, ela apenas virou seu pescoço e o encarou com alguma estranhes._

_ - Mi perdoni. Nos conhecemos? – ela perguntou um tanto confusa. Não fazia tanto tempo assim, mas Milo assumiu que ambos estavam muito mudados._

_ - A Itália causa muitos efeitos numa pessoa, mas não creio que perda de memória seja um deles. – ele respondeu em grego – Eu quase não a reconheci, Shina. – o nome pareceu causar constrangimento a ela. Era de se esperar que o passado fosse enterrado completamente._

_ - Acho que o senhor está me confundido com alguém. – ela se levantou assustada. Ele tentou acalmá-la tocando sua mão. A xícara de café balançou perigosamente sobre a mesa._

_ - Não quis assustá-la. Sente-se, por favor. – ele disse num esforço de ser educado – Tudo bem que a vida no Santuário não seja muito agradável de se lembrar, mas não precisa me tratar como um criminoso por reconhecê-la, amazona. – ela permaneceu em silêncio – A vida civil fez muito bem a você._

_ Milo lançou a ela um de seus sorrisos mais convincentes, um daqueles reservados a fins especiais. Shina provavelmente não valia o esforço, mas a maneira como ela estava agora tornava tudo diferente. Ele era um homem atraente, junto a uma mulher atraente...Vaidade era seu pecado capital favorito._

_ - O que está fazendo aqui, Milo de Escorpião? – ela questionou, desviando os olhos para o outro lado da rua. Ele sorriu indulgente._

_ - Apenas Milo. Velhos títulos ficaram no passado. – ele respondeu satisfeito – E eu acredito que estou aqui pelo mesmo motivo que você._

_ - Dificilmente. – ela afirmou num tom seco._

_- Então me diga você o que está fazendo aqui? – ele rebateu serenamente._

_ - Sou italiana, não pode me culpar por voltar pra casa. – ela respondeu indiferente. Ele não se lembrava deste detalhe e ela falava grego tão bem que seria até impossível dizer que era uma estrangeira._

_ - E qual é a sensação de estar de volta? – ele insistiu no assunto, ela deu de ombros._

_ - Não é como se houvesse alguém me esperando aqui. Basicamente é tudo muito monótono e saudosista. – ela disse – O que faz em Roma?_

_ - Curiosidade. – ele respondeu – Depois de deixar o Santuário o mundo me pareceu muito grande e desconhecido._

_**In a very unusual way**__**  
**__**I think I'm in love with you**__**  
**__**In a very unusual way**__**  
**__**I want to cry**__**  
**__**Something inside me goes weak**__**  
**__**Something inside me surrenders**_

O mundo era um lugar desconhecido, só ela poderia dizer o quanto.

Quando estavam confinados dentro do Santuário, presos dentro de seus próprios deveres cruéis, eles praticamente ignoravam a existência um do outro. Ela sempre foi temperamental e ele não tinha paciência para isso.

A chegada de Athena mudou muitas coisas. A lei foi modificada e muitos criticavam as novas liberdades, alegando para quem quisesse ouvir que a moralidade estava morta dentro daquele terreno sagrado. Mulheres ostentavam seus rostos orgulhosamente e qualquer um que achasse que este mero fato concedia aos homens o direito de tratá-las com desrespeito corria o risco de ter a vida abreviada por uma delas.

As coisas estavam mudando. Ciclos foram encerrados e deram lugar a outros. Era hora de deixar os deveres de lado e medir o mundo com as próprias pernas. Ele não foi o único a deixar o Santuário para viver uma vida normal, alguns de seus companheiros até mesmo constituíram família.

Não era de se esperar que as amazonas mais antigas tivessem deixado, quase que em totalidade, o Santuário. As poucas que ficaram encarregavam-se de ensinar as novatas. Shina tinha poucos motivos pra ficar, ou nenhum motivo. Voltar para a terra natal era o mais obvio. O encontro dos dois foi um capricho do destino.

Ele acabou descobrindo onde ela morava. O apartamento pequeno, mas bem arrumado ficava a quinze minutos de carro do centro de Roma. Havia flores nas janelas de madeira e os moveis eram graciosos. Nenhum sinal de família, ou qualquer companhia naquele lugar.

Curiosidade é um defeito grave ao qual ele era dado com certa freqüência. Ela estava tão diferente, tão inusitadamente charmosa e enigmática. Audácia era uma virtude às vezes e ele deu graças por possuir o bastante para fazer uma visita a Shina.

Bateu a porta dela, aguardou pacientemente enquanto o cigarro se consumia. Ela atendeu e sua expressão não era nem um pouco satisfeita.

- Não sei o que está fazendo aqui, mas eu quero que saia agora! – ela disse irritada enquanto se virava e batia a porta. Milo não se intimidou. Segurou a maçaneta e foi entrando no apartamento sem a menor cerimônia.

- Por que, exatamente, você está tentando fugir de mim? – ele perguntou indiferente.

- Se ainda não entendeu, nem você, nem qualquer outro cavaleiro é bem vindo aqui. – ela disse ríspida, encarando-o duramente – Saia daqui.

- E se eu decidir ficar? – ele provocou caminhando em direção a ela.

- Vou ser obrigada a colocá-lo para fora daqui. – ela, ao contrário do previsto, estufou o peito e caminhou até ele decidida. No meio do caminho, uma pisadela foi inevitável.

Ele não resistiu. Talvez não fosse a reação mais adequada, mas ele queria beijá-la dês do momento que a viu sentada naquele café. Um mundo em preto e branco, onde apenas os lábios se davam ao trabalho de completar a ação. Bendita fosse a audácia dele.

_**And you're the reason why, you're the reason why **_

_**You don't know what you do to me**__**  
**__**You don't have a clue**__**  
**__**You can't tell what it's like to be me looking at you**__**  
**__**It scares me so that I can hardly speak**___

De um jeito bem incomum ele entendeu que talvez pudesse existir um motivo para tê-la encontrado quando ela não queria ser encontrada. De um jeito bem incomum um beijo fez todo sentido do mundo.

Como ou quando ele entendeu que a desejava, era um mistério. Ela sempre esteve ali, num pedestal. Meio louca, meio passional, meio incansável, única. Ela não era uma mulher que aceitaria um "Eu te amo". Ela era uma mulher apenas. Era uma italiana que gostava de dar pisadelas nele.

Ele era grego. Um pouco boêmio, um pouco espalhafatoso, amante de boa música, bebida e comida, amante de mulheres por todo mundo. O que se faz para seduzir uma italiana? O que ser para ter uma italiana como Shina?

Ser italiano, ser um cantor, um amante, um sedento pela vida. Ser ousado, ser sentimental e gentil, um pouco distante, sempre, sempre atencioso. Ser um italiano para uma italiana e amá-la com tudo em si.

Ela deitava-se ao lado dele toda noite. De um jeito languido e discreto ela o inspirava a fazer atos inconseqüentes na esperança de cativar sua atenção. Às vezes ela sorria tímida enquanto fazia ovos mexidos para o café da manhã. Às vezes ela o olhava com indignação por qualquer motivo. Às vezes ela era fogosa, outras tantas ela era maternal, mas todas em todas elas Shina era uma inspiração.

E tudo o que se espera de uma musa é uma existência ideal, pairando entre o etéreo e o concreto. Algo que não vive, flutua. Até mesmo uma lágrima é o bastante para atiçar a chama, aquela curiosidade que permanece em você, mesmo quando a cortina cai. E então você se pergunta: Ela é real ou eu estou sonhando? Uma eterna dúvida.

Elas têm de ser suaves e ao mesmo tempo tão viscerais a ponto de tornar uma cena em preto e branco uma realidade incontestável. Apaixonar-se por suas loucuras e fraquezas, perder-se em seus olhos. Uma musa precisa de tudo e não dizer nada.

Ela é de tudo isso...Ela era tudo isso...Ela sempre será.

Cinema italiano é feito em preto e branco. Tanto o amor quanto o ódio tem apenas dois tons frios e impessoais. Cinema italiano tem dessas coisas, fazer pessoas de carne e osso se tornarem retratos tão perfeitos que era possível jurar que eram pessoas reais.

Em outro mundo eles foram cavaleiro e amazona. Proibidos de amarem qualquer coisa além de seu sagrado dever. Parecia tão estranho pensar que tudo não passava de uma lembrança agora que eles eram apenas homem e mulher.

E ela ia embora. Toda vez que brigavam, ela tinha aquele jeito todo irritante e especial de fazer uma cena, de mostrar que amor e ódio não têm meio termo. São preto e branco, sem nenhuma nuance de cinza entre estes sentimentos.

De um jeito bem incomum eles sempre brigavam pra dizer que faziam parte da vida um do outro. Não tinha uma data certa ou uma razão. Eles pisavam nos pés um do outro, apenas para implicar, apenas para mostrar com a dor aguda que estavam ali, importunando um ao outro.

Não infinitas as maneiras de se amar um cavaleiro, são infinitas as possibilidades de amar uma amazona, mas todas elas são coloridas em preto e branco. Ele, no fim das contas, era um pouco italiano também.

Voltou para o apartamento, ainda contrariado por ter sido largado como tantas outras vezes. Não bateu na porta e ainda assim a encontrou aberta. Como tantas outras noites, Shina estava deitada na cama, enrolada em torno de si. Ele se deitou ao lado dela.

Fechou os olhos, de um modo bem usual, e então a beliscou no braço. Existem pessoas que beijam aqueles que amam, Milo preferia um beliscão, só para fugir do obvio.

_**In a very unusual way**__**  
**__**I owe what I am to you**__**  
**__**Thought at times it appears I won't stay**__**  
**__**How could I ever forget you**__**  
**__**Once you had touched my soul**_

Ela se aninhou no peito dele, inalou o perfume conhecido e permitiu que aqueles braços a aquecessem.

- Você demorou. – ela sussurrou sonolenta. Brigas vinham como a maré mais imprevisível e desapareciam sem deixar vestígios entre eles.

- Você precisava de tempo. – a resposta veio seguida de um beijo.

De um jeito bem incomum, eles sabiam exatamente o que precisavam um do outro. O passado não fazia sentido, só eles e a incansável Roma importavam agora.

_**In a very unusual way**__**  
**__**You made me whole**_

Nota da autora: Mais uma Milo e Shina. Talvez ela esteja confusa, mas eu me inspirei no filme Nine para escrever. Filmes de Fellini e tudo mais. A música se chama Unusual Way, procurem a versão com a Nicole Kidman. Espero que gostem e comentem.

Bjux

Bee


End file.
